


Do Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: Scandalous Sex Suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to be done.<br/>This story is a sequel to Scandalous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me

## Do Me

JC

Author's homepage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Scandalous Sex Suite #2 

* * *

They were staring at each other from across the room... eyes meeting every so often, only to have one or the other quickly look away as if there was actually nothing going on at all.  As if the distance between them wasn't charged with the same sexual energy that was zinging its way through their nervous systems, settling in all the most obvious places.  Cutting their glances short to fix their stares on the TV (in Jim's case), and the computer screen (in Blair's case), as if they both could ignore the hard flesh pulsing impatiently between their legs. 

They were supposed to be taking a break from one another.  It had only been days since that mutually created dam had burst, freeing the desire that had built up over the years.  Desire that had unwittingly mixed in with the other emotions that had grown between them.  Desire that had been carefully controlled and carefully hidden behind the seemingly innocent touches and gestures that they all but took for granted by this point.  But once that mad rush had been let loose, there had been no stopping it. 

For eight days, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other. 

Eight days of incredible love-making. 

Eight evenings of hard, hot, heavy sex. 

Eight nights of primo fucking to the nth degree. 

It seemed that as soon as they walked through the door, the clothes came off, the lube came out, and someone always ended up with his ass in the air, or his legs in the air....  Any one of the various positions available to provide easy access -- all geared towards the same end. 

_Doing it_. 

Cock in ass, tongue in mouth.  Tongue in ass, cock in mouth.  Whatever floats your boat, as they say.  Consummate carnal pleasure being the ultimate goal. 

But they had been forced to take a break, because Blair had work to do.  Eight nights of falling into a sexually satisfied stupor often meant having to play catch-up.  He had tried working in his office, but his mind kept wandering.  So, he had come up with the bright idea of working at home, where he could keep Jim in sight, thinking that the chance to look at his lover's lips, or hands would tide him over enough to get something accomplished.  Not surprisingly, that didn't seem to be the case. 

Watching Jim furtively watch him -- the barely contained sexual tension showing in the clenched jaw, and the whitened knuckles of Jim's right hand as he flipped channels with the remote, and especially the bulge in the gray sweatpants growing before his very eyes -- only caused more of a distraction. 

Jim wanted him - the thought made his heart sing, and made his dick hard.  His mind leapt to the vision of being lowered to the floor, those hands on him, those lips all over him... bringing him to the climax he had been waiting for, for so long.  Nine _long_ hours. 

When had it gotten so that he couldn't last a whole day without release?  He could probably trace it back about eight days.  And the past nine hours had been filled with dreams of coming loose, coming hard, and coming undone. 

And more than that... of _being_ done.  Of having Jim inside him, giving it to him, over and over and over... and over. As if it were the first time, or the last time... or the _only_ time.  And the need had gotten damned insistent.  The cursor that was once more blinking unnoticed on his computer screen bore silent testament to that fact. 

Blair had never had a better lover, and had never loved anyone more. He didn't think he could wait any longer. Whether across town or across the room... whenever they weren't next to one another, the want manifested itself as a sweet pain. As a matter of fact, at that very moment, he was hurting _so_ good. 

And suddenly, he couldn't think of one reason for him to stay in that chair... across the room from Jim. That sharp blue-eyed gaze was back on him as Jim looked him up and down, and he could feel the connection -- his body tingling every place that came under Jim's scrutiny. 

Then Jim's eyes closed, the remote dropping to the couch forgotten, and that now somewhat relaxed right hand was moving. Ghosting over his own body, coming in contact at certain places...lingering... teasing.  Finally resting on his groin, cupping... caressing... doing things that Blair wanted to do.  Doing things that Blair wanted done to him. 

"Do _me_." 

Blair said it almost before he realized it, but he meant every word.  So he said it again. 

" _Do_ me." 

Turning to directly face his lover, Blair ignored the constant whir of the laptop, concentrating instead on the hum of arousal vibrating throughout his whole being. 

Jim continued stroking the rigid muscle in his pants, watching Blair so intensely, the younger man felt as if he were being held in place, pinned to that chair by Jim's attention alone.  But, although he didn't move closer, Blair did make a move, by slowly taking off his clothes. 

Separated by distance, connected by desire...  Blair getting naked, Jim rubbing himself... 

"Do me, baby... please." 

Naked, hard, aching, shaking... sitting with his legs spread wide, watching a fully-clothed Jim play with himself while looking back at him.  Their eyes locked, but still neither one moved forward, and Blair finally gave in to the temptation to touch himself. 

"Jim... I want you, man.  _Please_.  Right now." 

Squeezing his cock, Blair groaned at the pleasure of it, the crazy pleasure of touching himself, while only a few feet away from the man he wanted.  The tall, muscular man who was pleasuring _himself_ \- panting heavily, but otherwise silent, his body still hidden from view. 

"Come on, Jim... _do me_.  I don't want to do it all alone." 

Yet he was... gripping his cock harder and faster, taking himself towards that place of satisfaction.  And Jim was jerking himself in earnest as well, working his cotton-covered crotch with intensity.  The hips of both men were rising and falling in that age old humping motion, and Jim was finding it more difficult to catch his breath, while Blair seemed to find it difficult to stop talking. 

"Jim... it's too strong.  Please... don't make me wait... I can't hold it much longer." 

But no one moved, unless you counted their hands moving faster, hips pumping harder... 

"Jim, I'm not going to be able to stop.  I'm going to come... you're not leaving me any choice, man.  Are you just going to sit there and watch?" 

And evidently Jim was, because he did.  And then they both came. 

Blair was calling out, "I'm there, I'm there," but Jim got there first, spilling over inside his clothes just seconds before Blair clenched, then sprayed so hard that the first drops hit the floor at his feet. 

Finally, finally, Jim got up... slowly advancing, snagging one of Blair's discarded shirts to quickly wipe the drops from the floor, and then carefully clean away the creamy smears on Blair's chest and stomach and fingers.  He slid his arms around the younger man as the trembles of aftershock shook the sturdy frame.  And he just held him.  Held on. 

Blair basked in the warmth of it, smiling as he thought to himself how well Jim could do him, even when he didn't do him at all. 

* * *

End Do Me.

 


End file.
